To be Forgotten
by DN-Lover
Summary: Ed loses his memories...all of them, can Roy help rebuild them? There are many loses here and there, and will Ed decide if he wants to know them all. EdRoy. ANGST COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ed looked up at the little baby girl in Roy's arms. A mostly balder head-showing she was a newborn child- and only a few small strands of blondish gold hair revealed it's color. Bright blue eyes the looked like glass and she a doll. He couldn't remember the girl, though he couldn't remember much these days. Roy only being a new memory, though he felt as if he should know who the girl was. "Who's she?" Ed asked as Roy handed the girl to be placed in his arms.

"She's your daughter." Roy responded as he sat on the edge of the bed, legs draping over the side. When Ed's accident had led to his memories forgotten, Roy had taken care of the job to either bring the back or retell Edward's life.

"But were both male." Ed responded as the girl giggled in his arms.

"Yeah, we didn't expect that to happen. Apparently after you went to the gate so many times it had a side affect." He smiled softly and Ed looked down at the newborn. "They say her eyes will change to an almost black like mine. But her hair will stay the color it is."

"Why are you helping me?" Ed asked suddenly. Though keeping a smile on his face for the little baby. "I mean I don't remember anything about you and apparently I even forgot my own child."

"Because I love you." Ed's eyes widened and he looked up to a smirking Roy. "Even if you don't remember your past we'll make new memories and I'll have you fall in love all over again if I have to."

Ed smiled as he looked at the little girl in his arms again. "I think part of me already did." Roy was inwardly surprised by Ed's words, yet gave a calm facade and he kept his glance on Ed's actions and reactions with the girl. "She's beautiful."

"Much like you." Ed's face flushed at that, yet he let the girl grab onto hs finger and curl her hand around it. "Well the doctor can't find anything physically wrong with you so we can go home."

"Home?"

"You'll be fine, don't worry. There's an extra room if you feel more comfortable that way." Roy responded, hearing the hollow-ness in Ed's voice as he said the word.

"Thank." He got a soft smile in return and he genuinely thought he could trust this man.

Maybe his inner conscience was screaming at him to give in and let his mind wader into his. Yet some fragment of him was unsure if he really wanted to know himself. From what he heard so far he wasn't quite sure this Edward led a happy life. Quite the opposite actually. Though he chose a medium and slowly let the man tell him everything. Never too much, only small fragments as to not overload him. Something he was quite thankful for.

Ed passed over the little girl, though almost stopped as the girl latched onto him. Roy managed to get a hold of her and she put a frown on, unhappy that she couldn't be held by Edward and hold onto his finger. "What's her name?"

A grim thought crossed through Roy and Ed with no clue as to how recognized it. As if he had worn it himself so many years ago, though no memory as to why came with it. Roy looked at the girl, still a slight frown on his face and he sighed. "Alice. You named her after your brother."

"I have a brother?" Ed asked, that was one thing Mustang had yet to tell him. From how much it seemed he got himself into there was quite a bit still to tell.

"Had." Roy responded back, saddened as if he were Roy's family and not Ed's.

"Oh."

"They died shortly after we found out you were pregnant." Roy said causing slight confusion to cross the smaller alchemists face. Probably faulted to the use of the word they in there. "Both your brother Alphonse and his wife Winry were killed in a break-in while in Risembool. Winry's grandmother also died in the break in."

"Did you ever get the guys who killed them?"

"Al killed them, though stopping his own life he managed to make sure the other's weren't about to live. From what I hear they killed Winry in front of him and after she was gone he made sure they couldn't leave. From what I hear his last words were an apology to you for not being able to keep himself alive."

"We must have been close." Ed presumed as he listened to the story, absorbing in the thoughts of his own life as he always did when Roy spoke of it.

"You two were close. Probably the closest family I've ever seen." Roy sighed as he had finished going through Al's life had been detailed, now time for him to speak of his own. "At first I envied you two. I never spoke to my family, even my brother. He died before I even got the chance to get to know him.

A soft touch of sorrow filled the two of them and Roy could tell Ed felt sorry for him. Though he shouldn't be. When in reality Ed had lost much more in his life then Roy had ever. Though their pain almost paralleled. Probably why they had fallen in love originally. "I'm sorry," Edward apologized, though Roy couldn't tell which he was apologizing for. His family situation or that he couldn't remember it. Did it even matter?

No it didn't. "Don't be, it's not your fault. Non of this is." Roy responded back. "Come on let's go."

Ed swung his legs over the bed, wobbling as he tried to stand up straight. Roy held out his arm for Ed to grab, and he did. He managed to support himself and he released the Roy's arm and began walking. He used the wall for further support, obvious that a few weeks on his bed only had a slight affect on his body.

The two managed their way through the hospital and signed out. A black car awaited him at the entrance. Havoc opened the door for Roy as he placed the girl in an adjusted the baby seat. Ed looked at Havoc puzzled.

"Who are you?" Ed asked the man who opened the door for him.

"Name's Havoc, boss." The blonde man looked down at Edward, slightly puzzled.. Thinking Roy must have been right about Ed's memory, he'd have to warn the rest of the office about that before and if they planned to visit Edward. .

"By the use of the word boss, I take it I'm supposed to know you." Ed stated, slight sarcasm hinted in his voice.

Havoc gave a light smile in return. "Not at all boss. I'm nothing special compared to Roy or little Alice."

"That's not what I meant, Havoc." Ed stated as he got into the car.

Havoc bent down a little, the smile still on his face. "I knew that, and I know what you meant. And by your meanings yes I am apart of your past, though if Roy's rebuilding his memories from scratch I can come in later." The man closed the door and got in front. He placed a cigarette in his mouth before starting up the engine.

Roy had heard the conversation and in reality it saddened him. This whole situation did, yet he stuck a smile almost permanently to his facade. Not just for his team, or his daughter, but for Edward. The boy needed someone to smile with, he didn't even want to think what goes through Ed's head every time he was told about himself.

* * *

And that is the chapter's end. More here for the fact that I want to see what kind of response this gets. The chapters are meant to be longer from here out but for now this is what you get. I pan to keep schedule on all other updates, and I'm sorry for throwing another story out there when I should really be working on the other's. Be warned if you thought this was sad it gets a lot worse. Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**No I do not own FMA, wish I did, but I don't. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors/typos **

Havoc drove them to Roy's house. The ride was silent as Ed looked out the window. Dark clouds showing that it was going to rain soon. They drove past several streets, what's usually a bustling town -from Roy's description- seemed almost ghostly in it's empty-ness.

When they arrive, Ed grabbed for Alice as the man named 'Havoc' opened the door for him. Ed and Roy walked up the steps, Alice still in Ed's arms. They both turned around and Roy saluted respectfully to Havoc.

"So this is 'our' house?" Ed asked as Roy fiddled with the keys until managing to open to large wooden door.

"Yeah, nothing huge, despite what my rank usually calls for. All we needed though nothing extra." He motioned for Ed to sit on the couch as he grabbed the little girl from his arms. He left the mid-size room with her, heading down a neutral colored hallway. He came back through the same open doorway, though this time carrying several books that looked like photo albums. Roy handed them to Edward with a kind smile caressing his face. "Here. A man named Hughes took a lot of picture of you and your brother when you were younger, whenever you saw him. Though you weren't always informed of the pictures getting taken."

Ed flipped open the large book, looking at the individual pictures. A suit of armor always appeared next to him and he was confused as to who or what it was. So he asked..."Who's he?" Ed pointed at a picture of the armor; in the picture he was holding a kitten, Considering the size of the armor it was quite an odd picture.

"He's your brother." Roy pointed to one of the pictures where you could see a glimpse of metal arm between sleeve and glove. "See that, where your hands metal? The same incident is what caused your brother to be trapped in that armor." Roy chuckled slightly at the picture on the top of the next page.

"Roy.." Ed started but trailed off as he continued to observe the same picture Roy had been.

"Yeah Edward?"

"You look drunk." Ed continued to observe the picture, he could clearly tell Roy had grown older since then, noting that the small light of gray hairs weren't in the man's hair, when the picture had been taken."What in the world caused you to look like that?" Ed asked, confused as to what had happened back then.. Even knowing Roy for the new short time he'd had, he could easily see that whenever he spoke of something painful or spoke to other's there was a mask to ward off all emotion to his expression. So why he'd dropped it then was more the question.

"After all these years, I can't remember." Roy responded back. He sat on the back of the couch, placing his legs so that they leaned against Ed's arm. He leaned his head down to place on Edward's head, ruffling a few strands of hair as he breathed in and out. The blond blushed slightly, though continued looking at the pictures.

After a few pages Ed noted that there was almost a permanent scowl planted on his face. "I wasn't a happy teenager, was I?"

Roy chuckled at Ed's question. He remembered the scowl he had, had,. Some days he missed it, though he could usually bring it out by calling the blond short. Though after his teen years he had finally grown to a normal height. "No you weren't. Though no one could blame you with the past you had."

Ed motioned so his eyes looked up to the raven haired man. His eyes, showing slight pain, though more of pity as if this was someone else. When it was himself he was looking at. Though was he the same, neither knew, and for now, neither wanted to. "And what kind of past did I have?"

"To say the least...it was tragic." He slipped down the back of the couch till he naded next to Ed. "Your dad left you and your family while you were young and Al still a baby. Your mother died not too long after that. Then you and your brother tried to bring her back."

Ed thought pensively, letting his mind work all the things he'd learned and try to place them together. "Take it, that's how I lost my arm and leg and my brother his body."

Roy looked over at him, 'Well that was fast.' Then he thought about it, Ed was the prodigy. Even without his memories, intelligence was still a virtue greatly used. "Yeah it is. Then I showed up at the doorstep, and asked you and your brother to join the military. You ended up joining around the age of twelve. A prodigy indeed."

"Excuse me?" Ed looked over to him and Roy took the opening. He pressed his lips to Ed's softly, as Ed flailed his arms in surprise. "What the hell was that?"

"A test." He said back, though he turned away from him.

"A test? A fucking test? What were you testing that would have led to kiss me?" Ed asked, a small pit of anger in him released at Roy's uninvited contact. A small touch here and there was obvious for the mans comfort, but kissing was still uneasy. Yes he found the man attractive, and he seemed very kind at heart. But just knowing him for the short time was not enough. Even if the same soul resided in his body.

"I'm sorry, But it's the same." Roy responded back guiltily, though a small pit of hope opened up as he had figured it out.

Ed inched a little bit away from him, though stayed on the couch. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ed asked, he'd lost the bite to his questions, but anger still swelled through his clouded mind.

"You had the same reaction all those years ago when I had first kissed you. Though add a good swift kick to the shin and getting called a dirty old man. But other then that you hadn't done anything. You didn't comment on it, you didn't hurt me ..badly, and you were calm from then on about it. Something back then that Edward had barely managed to do. Something I wonder truly if you can do." Roy babbled on and Ed thought about stopping him, when it hit. He may have lost his memories, but it was to test him. Knowing that his mind still resided in there somewhere probably had brought the man much hope. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand fully now what you were trying to do and if it had been you who had lost the memories, I'd probably have done the same thing." Ed thought about that for a long second. Roy had ignored telling him something and he wanted to know. "What happened that caused my lose of memories?" Ed asked sudenly and Roy shot a worried glance over to him before leaning his head against Ed's arm.

"I was hoping to not have to tell you." Edward puffed out a sigh, almost telling him _'you honestly expected me not to want to know?'._ Something he usually expected from the blond. "Fine I'll tell you. The doctors told me that accumulated stress, starvation, and emotional tragedy led to it. They say a build up of those caused your mind to overflow, and you were _deeply_ depressed whenever someone wasn't talking to you. Even then it was still pretty bad. You couldn't even sleep, and one night after waking up n a hospital you had forgotten everything."

"The reason for all that accumulated stress?_ Torture_. We were in the midst of a war and they had captured you. I wasn't even aloud into battle being of my rank, and having a daughter here to hold me. Though I wish they had let me I would have been able to _protect_ you." Ed looked at him as he regretted his large position. He felt bad for the older male. Though it sounded like these memories were going to be hard to look through. Even if he imagined them as someone else, that wouldn't stop _nightmares_, thoughts, opinions, from pouring into his mind.

"To continue the Ishballan's had tortured you'd _badly._ You kept them busy so they wouldn't attack anyone else. Probably saved over 100 if not more. You did anything to help them and while the final wave was breaking off they went through one more session with you. It finally broke you through. Though by then, it was only a burden for _me_ and you to carry through us. The last one was probably the worst they'd done to you. Worse then you, or anyone deserved, _deserves_. You were raped, and beaten. They left a permanent mark in your skin at you upper thigh. A small symbol burned through your skin with cigarette's. A symbol they had etched into you." Roy didn't tell them that the symbol had been burned -through another source- enough as to not be able to tell what it was. He didn't feel like he needed to cause extra worry over himself and if Ed really cold trust him.

"In the end you managed to save them, but afterwards lost yourself in nightmare's and your memories were hurting you _physically_ from the inside. Though somehow you tried, _damn_ you tried so hard to smile. I think you got a _pure_ one maybe once when Alice had done something funny, but I thought over time you'd be _okay_. After being in a _massacre_ of a war, that maybe the nightmares and pain would stop, like it had for me. I only lived because I was too _cowardly_ to end it." Ed looked over at him, wondering what he meant. Then he realized it and Roy could see the recognition in his eyes. "Yeah, a man named Marco stopped me once, and I couldn't manage any other time. Though the man is no longer alive. Died shortly before the second Ishballan war we had."

Ed thought over it and continued to look through the pictures. He found more of the office and noticed that there were 3 people who he hadn't learned about. A stout man with orange hair, a tall, standing straight, gray haired man, and a black haired male. The last one barely looked in his teens. "Who are these people?" Ed finally asked and pointed to the three males.

"That's Breda...Falman and Fuery." Roy had a slight hesitation to his voice on the last two names, and Edward couldn't place why. As if reading his mind, Roy continued. "Breda has been busy lately so he hasn't been able to visit you. The other two won't be able to. They didn't make it." Ed realized he was talking of the war, and he had to think of how bad this rally could have been to cause so much damage and violence.

"What happened to them there?" Ed asked and Roy sighed. He had been re-analyzing the events in his mind, but that was quite different then speaking them aloud. Ed knew this, but he couldn't stop now. He wanted to know, _needed_ to.

Ed could see the obvious mask of strength, and hard-ness cover his expression and he felt sorry for being the cause of it's use. He suddenly sounded more business like and Ed couldn't decide wither to be worried of it, or thankful that at least now Roy was saying something. "They were killed in action. Falman had died when they blew up a medical tent. He had been helping out the injured when it happened. Fuery..._Fuery_ died saving his _friend_. He took a bullet for Havoc. After that, the guy didn't even know what hit him. He probably had about 10 officers pointing a gun at him, before _Havoc_ fired. I think that was the one man he really killed. It's a war of course there's death. But I think whoever it was who killed Fuery, was the first man Havoc was fully aware of _what_ he was doing and had no _regrets_ over it."

Ed thought over that, and couldn't really grasp the meaning of it. Though he could tell that Havoc must have deeply cared for this Fuery. "Were they lovers? I mean, Havoc and Fuery." Roy looked at him surprised though he shook his head.

"No. More like brother's. They looked out for each other. Havoc, ...is with Hawkeye. She's the one that visited you shortly after we found out you had lost your memories."

Ed nodded, remembering who the woman was. From what he knew of her, she was oftly demanding and he wondered how someone could be in love with her. She seemed kind at times, but was that really enough. _'I guess if Mustang's telling the truth then it must be true.' _Then he wondered and thought about something. "Will I ever get my memories back, or will I just simply learn what they are and create a new life?"

Roy was startled by the question, but saw no reason to not answer it. "The doctor said that you might. Though you might not. Usually victim's of extreme amnesia will slowly begin to remember things, or feel like you've done something before. A lot like deja vu. Other's will begin to have dreams, in your case nightmare's as to what happened."

"Oh," Ed felt tired after the day and could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Roy could see the tired-ness in his voice. Roy moved behind him, till his legs wrapped around Ed. He knew Ed felt uncomfortable at a certain range of touching, and Roy ignored it for now. He hadn't been able to sleep one night without Edward there. He wanted this and Ed didn't object to sleeping against the male. They both leaned back on the ouch till d lay on top of him, both looking up.

Ed slipped into a dream, that slowly turned worse.

* * *

And there is chapter 2 of this. I am working on Changed Identities so don't think I've forgotten that story. It just takes longer to update it. I hope you liked the chapter and it's sadness. As I warned this has angst, and lots of character death. SO be warned of that. Thanks readers and reviews of the first chapter.

Just cause I feel like saying it, I am going to the Death Note live action movie Wednesday. XD. It's airing throughout the US so if you get to see it hope you enjoy as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Very sorry for the lateness of my fics and my two week absence. I am back and I have a lot of work to do, I plan to be back on track within a week or less.

As well, this is the last main chapter. The next one is an epilogue that takes place several years after this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or character's within.** Warning: **This chapter is depressing, more then the rest were. Be Warned of this.

* * *

_A flash of light blinded him and he closed his eyes in response. When he opened them again he was sitting in what looked like a study, or some kind of office. Books and test tubes lined the tables and shelfs. He looked farther around the room into the eyes of a young boy. He looked even further then this, down to the ground and noticed and array of some sort. Painted white and a bucket in the middle, looking as if filled with grains and chemicals. Unwillingly he tilted his head to the boy before clapping his hands down to the white, intricate, circle on the floor._

_A bright yellow stream of light beamed up from the circle. A mix of colors blending into it and creating a masterpiece. He saw it fade to a dark purple and black. He looked down at his leg and saw it fading away with it. He looked around the room until reaching his hand out to the fading boy._

_"Brother!" And now he knew the young boy was a sibling a brother. A name called to him and he called back._

"Al!"

_He blinked once and stood in front of a dark gate. Surrounded by an almost blinding yellow light. The doors of the gate creaked open to reveal an infinite amount of faces. Though you couldn't tell who they were. Just black figures with eyes and a large grin caressing their expression._

_A pair of hands reached out to him and grabbed at his leg, tearing it from him. Not a very comfortable feeling for one with such a small age and body._

_Flash_

_He turned to the crowd of white clothed men. A red liquid filled the glass surrounding the walls, and several large pipes circled in the room. The room-despite the glowing fluid- was dark and eerie. Placing a strange glow around the humans-and several non-humans. He eyed the room further, seeing the armor he'd seen in pictures. Though now, it looked deformed-a gap in the thick suit. It almost looked like bite marks, but he couldn't place anything that would, that could bite through thick metal._

_Then he remembered, as if it were common knowledge. The humonculi were capable-they being almost capable of anything. He looked around the room once more, seeing one of them looking at him playfully._

_"C'mon of Chibi-san. You can do it. It's for your precious little brother." The-dark green haired- sin remarked._

_Ed found himself moving over to a black circle. He should have known not to go near it in the first place._

_Black...marking death. In his mind he found it asking. 'Death of _me_ ...or _them_?'_

_He went to place his hands down on the circle-after weakly clapping them- yet hesitated before caressing his fingers to the floor. He looked over at Al apologetically._

"I'm sorry Al."

_Flash_

_Ed opened his eyes to himself running after the same sin as before. A small boy managed to grab the sins foot from behind and Ed tackled him during the small opening. He punched at the sin, still in control of a second force. It had to be past memories, yet hidden away in a dream. Uncontrollable, confusing, yet recognizable. He laid atop the sin, punching him in the face furiously. Faces he couldn't place flashed under him. He knew they must be important to him in his life, though he only found a full mental grasp when Roy's face lit up._

_He felt himself speak, but he couldn't place the words. Other names slipped through his mind, yet he couldn't place them all together._

_A face flashed under him and he knew it. The face of his father, of himself. He didn't understand why he knew it, but he did._

_A bright flash hit him again and he looked back the already remembered gate. He looked at it this time, though now he knew what it wanted and his body automatically driven gave that price._

_Flash_

_Now he sat there, staring into the blue eyes of someone familiar, younger...taller then he war. Memories windled as he looked around the home where he sat. A nice table with some coffee in mugs. Still steaming from the brown liquid. It seemed friendly enough to the human eye. He bgan to sort through the incoming memories, remembering the faces he'd already seen scattered throughout the dream._

His mother, Hughes, Scar, Marcoh, Sheska, Fuery, Winry, Falman, Breda, all the people he'd met on his long journey's_. Then the memories of the ones he'd met after the amnesia had taken over._ Roy, Riza, Havoc and his daughter.

_"You okay, Edward?" The tall man asked from across the table. His name..._

_"Yes Alfons, just thinking."_

_He didn't know the mans name had escaped his lips, without thought even. Memories continued to flow through in waves, all scrambled and miss placed throughout his mind. Everything was clearing though, but it still felt as if he was watching it all from the sidelines._

_Flash_

_He stood on a circled chapped hallway lining a round large room. He looked up the dimly lit ceiling, seeing a dragon snake circled around the top circle walkway. Blood dripping from a still moving body in the dragon's mouth. He found himself yelling up to the man in the dragon's mouth, though he couldn't think as to why or what his words had meant. "Forget the portal, I don't need to go back!"_

_"_Give Al, ...my regards._"_

_Flash_

_He saw the bomb explode. He didn't need to tell who was in there or what happened to them. He had just left Falman there. He knew the man was dead by the explosion. He should be worrying more as to the soldiers also in that infirmary tent. Even as a leader of this mission he focused on the loss of one of Roy's team. When in reality it was wrong of him. He was a General now after all._

_Ed felt a single tear fall down his cheek._ All _he could give in this war, all he was_ aloud _to give. The time to mourn was not now. Even if his mind was still scrambling, he felt he had more control over his memories. Acting as if in a surreal moment between dream and reality._

_The soldiers in the tent also included several young state alchemists. Among them several Ishbalins who were in need of medical help. They had killed their own men. Something even years of military service could not be answered._

_And now Scar, a powerful leader in the fight back, was lost to an explosion, probably _meant_ for Edward himself._

_Flash_

_Ed saw Fuery running. He didn't know why the always nervous man of Roy's team was running out but Ed watched with his eyes. A large man, shooting at Havoc as the blond was turned away. Fuery had seen the man aiming and ran into the guns directed path. After the shot echoed off the destroyed buildings, Havoc looked back at the shooter. Him, among several others ran over to the man and surrounded him. Havoc approached him separately as the gun was taken away from the shooter._

_A __t__ortured__ grin on his face as he shot the man-point blank, between the eyes. _No last thoughts, no hesitant breaths_. Just _bang_ and the guy was _dead_. He walked over slowly to Fuery, knowing he wouldn't live much longer. He saw him in pain, but his bod was going to bleed out. No time to save the savior._

_Ed watched the scene, feeling completely _helpless_. His mind still organizing what was going on. He could see Havoc speaking to Fuery, trying to blink back an onslought of tears that were about to fall._

_"Two men lost in minutes, both apart of my team. Were going to _lose_ this war aren't we?"_

_Flash_

_He looked around the – as his torturer had turned around- and could only see darkness. The walls were made out of solid concrete. He had learned that the hard way. The wall-also covered with blood- supported the backs of the men alive and the dead bodies of those who had fallen quickly._

_He looked down to his bare body, feeling disgusted in himself. The man had him feel dirty and violated. Letting any Ishballan with a need of revenge do whatever they wanted to humiliate him._

_He drifted from that area of his mind and saw that blood was dripping down the lower part of his chest. The whole of a gun shot. Blood and tissue so thick inside it, until you could no longer see through it. Though it didn't hurt, nothing did anymore. All he could feel was a tingling _numbness_. His feet dangling as he was held by ropes from the ceiling._

_After seeing moving his feet a failed plan, he bit down on his tongue. Trying to drown in his own blood. He knew death was the _easy_ way out, but at least it was an _out_. The man turned around from another victim-though the other wasn't nearly as bad as Ed- and saw Edward's painful attempt to kill himself. He placed a small ball of fabric in his mouth, removing his option of biting down._

_"I love the protest, but please don't try to kill yourself. At least not until Roy finally gets here. Then you can do whatever you want." The inhumane man said to him as he pulled out a lighter and cigarette from a jacket pocket._

_'_Roy...Alice_.' He needed to see them, if he was going to die. At least one more smile from them._

_He felt heat on his skin and came back to the reality of the dream. All that awaited him here was a burning in his thigh. The bastard marking him. He breathed through the pain-only enough to wonder what markings the beast of a person was laying into his skin._

'I.M. here'

_Two messages in one. I.M. For Ishbal Massacre, while it also stated that the man, the beast, would always be 'here' holding him back from moving on._

Ed-Still in his dream state mentally- yelled out in pain; emotional and physical. "Help! Please!" Roy woke up under him immediately. Roy picked up the phone behind him dialing Riza's number-Ed still yelling out in pain from the nightmares and memories.

"Riza! I need you help here to watch Alice while I bring Ed back to the hospital." Roy tried to keep a semi-calm, though it washed away quickly. Both hung up the phone and Roy turned back to Ed still yelling, sobbing out for help that no one could give.

"C'mon Ed, wake up." After seeing that it had no affect , his words unable to reach him. He removed himself from under the blond. He turned back and placed the blond in his arms.

He stood next to the door, holding Edward. Riza ran through the door and before she realized, Roy had al;ready ran through the door.

Roy ran to the still running car, opening the driver car door. He placed Ed on the passenger seat. He was no longer crying out, but when he was placed in the car, he moved as far from Roy as possible. He held himself as he cried in that position. Loud, ear ranching sobs.

A light rain came to a pour outside, making Roy hasten his drive on the almost empty streets. They arrived at the hospital and Roy quickly stopped the car and removed himself and Ed. He ran into the building, Ed still sobbing violently.

A tall, brunette and stressed looking nurse motioned for him to put Ed on an empty bench. The nurse grabbed a small needle from behind the nurse station's counter, before attempting to inject it into Ed's flesh arm. A metal fist was thrown in her direction for trying to touch him. She dodged it quickly and called another nurse to help her.

The other rushed over and held Ed down as they injected him. The nurses released him, expecting the medicine to have calmed him down. Ed flinched and recoiled back into the same pisition as he was in the car. Sobbing violently, the only noise filling the room.

"You!" The tall nurse yelled to Roy. "He's still reading badly. We can't give him another injection or it'll kill him."

"Do it." Roy responded through held back tears.

The nurse looked at him skeptically. "Do you know what you say-"

"Do it!." She took another needle from the location she grabbed the first one from and with the other nurses help injected him once more. His violent sobs came to only low mumbles and slow whispers.

The nurses left them to sit at the bench, knowing he didn't have to much longer, before the injection took it's full effect.

"Roy?..." It sounded chocked and Roy stiffened slightly as he reacherd over the nurses station while the other nurses weren't attending it.

He moved back over to Ed, hugging the small blond to his chest. "I'm here Edward." Roy grasped the needle, injecting more then a lethal dose into his own arm. He knew that it would either kill him, or put him in an un-wake able coma.

"It's too much Roy...I can't live with all this." Roy began to run his finger soothingly through Ed's hair.

"I know. Thats's why it's over. You'll be able to leave now." Roy said and tears slowly began to drip down his cheek.

"Thanks Roy."

"That's my line. Thank you, Ed, for everything. Thanks to you the rain has finally stopped." Right outside, the rain that hadn't stopped since the start of the war, finally faded to morning light.

* * *

Most depressing thing ever...sorry if it's so sad, but I warned people. Hope you liked it and all that's left is a short epilogue. This is probably one of the only stories I've ever liked. All my other writings to me fail in comparison.

Thanks reviewers and readers.

Oh, points go to whoever can tell me the origin's of the last line Roy says.


End file.
